


One Bed, One Hotel Room

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: I already wrote it I may as well post it, I woke in a dead sweat last night and look at what Ive done, One bed in the hotel room, Shameless Smut, anways its too late now, honestly where did this come from??? Im not normally like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: A hotel.Theres only one bed.* insert the fucking meme here guys *





	One Bed, One Hotel Room

Dan and Phil were going on vacation. Dan had planned the whole trip and Phil worked on editing videos for whilst they were away. Dan had left the actual location a surprise to Phil. It's taken loads of effort and planning from both to actually launch the plans, but they'd succeeded. 

In the airport, Dan finally revealed their tickets to the other.

"Japan?" Phil asked, lighting up. "But wait, we've been there." He stated, confused. Dan shrugged.

"We both had a lot of fun, besides, it isn't as if we saw the whole of Japan." He reasoned. Phil smiled and nodded.

All that planning, the long plane ride- meaning, of course, jetlag and struggles with baggage claims- and a taxi ride painfully similar to the plane ride. The similarities were the discomfort and ages it seemed to take. After all that, they finally reached their hotel. 

"There was a mix up with the rooms, your new number is 308." The clerk told them tiredly as they dropped two sets of the keys for the room into their hands. 

"I only got us one room, separate beds of course, because the booking was such a fucking disaster and it was easier, hope that's alright." Dan said with a small grunt. He'd tugged his suit case over the metal ridge separating the hall's carpet and the false hardwood in the lift. 

"It's all fine. I didn't plan the vacation, so this is all a treat for me." Phil said brightly. He got to the room first, so he unlocked it.

Dan and Phil stepped into the room. Phil's mouth might've dropped open if not for seeing Dan before it could. Something in his eyes had cracked, broken, shattered. There was just one bed.

"It- It's too late t-to go and *find* another hotel, let a-alone book one for a week and h-half, and that clerk was falling a-asleep at their desk, and the office hours here closed j-just after we got in, so th-there's no way of getting a n-new room." Dan hiccuped, panicking. He dropped his back pack and plopped onto the ground. He stuck his head between his knees and took deep breaths, hiccups interrupting them.

"Hey, hey," Phil said, crouching down and rubbing Dan's back. "It's alright, Dan. I'll sleep in that chair tonight and we can find a new hotel tomorrow, in the morning." He pointed to the cozy looking arm chair positioned next to a desk and the door to the bathroom. 

"No, no." Dan pulled himself together and stood up. "It'll be fine to share the bed, I'm sure." 

Phil nodded and went into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. He emerged, now in glasses over contacts, pokemon shirt and blue and green checkered bottoms that matched his blanket at home. Dan, too, had changed- a monochrome checkered jumper that matched *his* blanket and grey drawstring shorts. Phil smiled lopsidedly at Dan, seeing that he'd worn the jumper. Phil had bought the jumper and pyjama pants before they went on tour for the first time. He'd had them specially made so they could have part of their homes with them. 

Through an amount of awkward exchanges they'd managed to place themselves on opposite sides of them bed. They were facing each other talking themselves to sleep. 

They woke without mishap in the night. They spent the day as Dan had planned. Lounging half-awake, recovering from jetlag and mindlessly scrolling through miles worth of internet counted as a plan, right? Nearing 10pm, Dan smacked his forehead and groaned loudly.

"What?" Phil asked. He was still in his pyjamas, like Dan, and lying on his belly across the bed. 

"We forgot to find a new hotel, what fucking idiots we must be." He grimaced. He drug his hand across his face in exhaustion with himself.

"Well, we were fine last night. We'll remember tomorrow, I'm sure. For now, we'll still be fine, right?" 

Dan contemplated for a moment.  
"Yes, I'm sure you;re right. Besides, even if there is another hotel with an office still open at this hour, I'm too lazy to look for it right now." He consented.

Once again, they ended up on opposite sides of the bed, faced to each other. They fell asleep mid-sleepy-sentence again.

Sometime in the night, Dan felt something warm near him and scooted closer to it. He drowsily peeked open his eyes and moved them around his surroundings. His sleep was swiftly smacked from him when he realized he was little-spooning into Phil, who'd accepted it. Phil had wrapped his arms around the other man's middle. How had this happened? His heart beat faster and he tried to formulate an escape plan.

It was during this poorly-plotted prison break that Phil snuggled in closer. He'd been gently lifting his arm up and away from his middle and Phil'd hugged onto Dan tighter and shoved his face into Dan's neck. His head moved a little as if he were stirring. Dan's eyes opened wider and his pulse hammered. Phil drew a long breath and his lips brushed over the other's neck gently.

Dan was more than certain it was a sleep thing, impulse the same as a child clinging to a stuffed animal. He calmed down, thinking Phil wouldn't wake. He'd simply have to stay awake himself and wait until the other's grip became loose enough to claim freedom. He, in fact, could not stay awake. He drifted back asleep, even snuggling deeper into the embrace.

Morning came and Dan had forgotten the night's happening. In his mostly- asleep state, he'd forgotten most things. All he knew was that he was chilly and there was a warmth hugging into him. He burrowed against the warmth and found something pressed hard against his back. He half-smiled, still lost in sleep, and gyrated a little, investigating. 

He felt the warm, inviting and physically pleasing presence move closer to him, although there was hardly room to closer at all. The head of whomever was pressed flat out and very indecently against him took a deep breath next to his ear and grazed their lips across his neck. He shuddered, bit his lip. He felt himself heating in the face and... *other* areas. 

He instinctively pressed against the other and rotated his hips. He tilted his head back and closed whatever space there might have been between them. The leg of the other wrapped over him and soon both sets of hips were in swing. He gripped the sheets and involuntarily moaned. He heard heavy breathing and noticed his own. It was hard to be asleep or even slightly so through that sort of thing and he flipped around.

Before he had full comprehension of the situation, Phil's lips were on his, Phil above him and knees planted on either side of his hips. Phil's hands were at either side of his face and he sat up a little, begging to be closer. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, breathing in air slowly instead of the other or heavily and hungrily. He searched for something in the loving blue eyes, for what he didn't know, and then he softly whispered.

"Fuck it."

He moved back in, tearing his jumper off. He flipped over, putting himself on top, kissing all up and down Phil's neck and shoulders. Phil grunted, pulled away his own shirt and ran his hands up and across the other's back. Dan trailed kisses and licks across his chest and shoulders.

Dan paused, moved up and placed a gentle kiss on Phil's lips before returning to his shoulder and biting down on it. Phil's finger nails bit back, scratching Dan's back as he moaned heavily in surprise.

Dan resumed his soft kisses and fumbled around Phil's pyjama pants. He successfully pulled them off and felt Phil moving to do the same to his own shorts. Dan's hands hugged Phil's ribcage and moved down to pull his waist closer to his own. Only thin layers of under wear kept them apart, now. They forced into a sitting position. Dan was across Phil's lap, working his shoulders and leaving kisses across the whole of his neck and shoulders. Phil shifted, leaving Dan faced foreward and away from him. Phil began where Dan left off- kisses over the other. His lips and tongue explored Dan's back. His hands ran over his body, lingering on the lower area of his hips. Dan pressed against Phil and grabbed at the sheets tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted thi-" Dan cut off in a high pitched moan as Phil drug his tongue slowly up his spine. "Want- wanted you." He panted, straining.

"Could've said that sooner," Phil said huskily in his ear, hands rested on Dan's hips. "Could've done this sooner." Dan nodded and pulled hastily at his under weer. Phil grunted as they were both clumsily freed of the last restricting layer. Dan pressed over Phil and whimpered. Phil let out a heavy breath over Dan's shoulder and trailed kisses over his neck. Dan finally pushed himself onto the other, squeaking a little and grabbing the sheets as if for life. His heart rate was sky rocketing, slamming harder than any panic might make it. Phil moaned again. Dan eased a little and began moving his hips, lost in ecstasy. He bucked and began moving up and down. Phil hip's shot upward as he finished with a groan. Dan pulled off of him, turned to the other, red and panting. He wrapped his legs around Phil and finished himself by rutting against the other whilst both sets of hands ran over each other's bodies. 

He draped his chin across Phil's shoulder. Their arms hung loosely around each other. 

"I lied." Dan panted, still out of breath, Phil drew back, looking worn from the exercise but confused none the less.

"I picked Japan because it was on our first trip that I knew I loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how badly I wanted to cut this off right after the underwear came off
> 
> kudos & comments for not doing that?


End file.
